Story of Us: Walking Dead
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: COMPLETE! Short story of multiple one-shots: Takes place before the out-break and after the out-break; Just multiple one-shots between Shane and Rick and their lives alone and together; eventual sexual themes, slash, Lori/Shane, Lori/Rick
1. Karaoke Night

**A/N: Just a short story about Rick and Shane. I always loved their relationship in the show, and I was sooo upset when Rick had to put Shane down, but shit happens in a world of walkers. It's a short story of multiple one-shots between the two officers and their personal lives. In this first one-shot, Rick decides to take Shane out for the night and the two end up singing karaoke after a long day of work. There will be other characters from the show appearing at random times!Read and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT own this! I gladly leave it to Mr. Kirkman and all the other lovely minds behind it, nor do I make any profit!**

**Warnings: small hints to Rick/Shane, alcohol use and language**

**Karaoke Night: Walking Dead**

**::**

Rick pulled the hem of his sherriff shirt from the confines of his trousers and hastly unbuttoned the front of the shirt until his entire chest was revealed to the open air of the locker room. Inside the locker room was pretty cool, but outside was hell. Now starting on his belt and the button of his dark pants, Rick heard the door creak open and seconds later slam shut and that's when Shane appeared from around the corner of the row of lockers, shaking his head as he walked up to Rick, standing near his own locker. Rick noticed the change of attitude in Shane;

"What is it?" Rick wondered as he carefully freed himself from that over-heated shirt and laid it across the bench behind him, giving Shane his eyes.

Shane raked fingers through his wet curls and returned Rick's stare without a word. As the silence between them continued, Shane began to undress himself. He opened up his locker, tossed his hat inside and began on his boot laces.

Rick just let out a sigh and eased passed Shane with a towell already wrapped around his waist, headed for the showers. He just decided it'd be best to let it be if Shane wasn't ready to talk. Once Rick made it to the showers, he slipped himself in to his own cubicle, just two little walls on either side of him, low enough that others can still see his face, but the only thing anyone should worry about is having their ass in plain sight. He tossed his towell over the wall to his right and started the water.

Passed the running water, Rick could hear Shane talking to someone. It didn't sound too pleasing but it wasn't any of his business.

He raised his face to the running water, and rubbed the warm water over every inch of his face and neck, behind his ears and torso just before grabbing the soap. Shane's tone was getting worse, and so had the sounds he was creating.

"Damnit," Rick cursed to himself, reaching out to turn the water off. He stepped out with the towell around his waist, still wet head to toe, trapsing wet footprints across the floor. When he found Shane still by the lockers, in nothing but his boxers, talking on the phone and a fist on the locker, he knew what was up. The new woman he was currently with been pissing him off for the last few weeks. Rick didn't dislike her, but she was a complete bitch, and she had a thing for Rick, which Shane had no clue about, but it was best if he didn't know, because at their rate, Shane wasn't going to last long with her.

"Is it her again?" Rick asked, moving in a little bit closer towards Shane. Shane looked over his shoulder at Rick and dropped his arm, and with one more loud curse in to the phone, he tossed it across the room and the thing completely shattered.

Rick furrowed his brows at Shane's obnoxiousness, and saw the mess he made in the opposite row of lockers. Shane just shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "It's just a damn iphone, got it cheap, I fuckin' hate Apple anyway," Shane explained and walked right passed Rick like nothing happened, when it clearly fucking did.

Rick loved Shane to fucking death, but damn, sometimes he was just so hard to put up with; he was almost like a child, but a lot more intelligent and violent. That wasn't good.

**.**

After their long, silent shower, Shane went in to the bathroom with the towell around him; he just had a feeling Rick was going to be there, following him like a worried mother.

Rick found Shane staring at himself in one portion of the large, length-wise mirror, hands gripping the edges of the cracked counter. What was he supposed to do now? Shane looked definitely pissed. They've got in more than a few fights before, but that was just the consequences of being in their messed up relationship.

"Shane," Rick called his name softly, meeting his eyes in the mirror, while standing right beside him. Shane turned his eyes down in to the center of the sink basin, and tightened his shoulders.

"We're done if that's what you are wonderin', I just couldn't take anymore of that woman's shit, man," the bigger man gave his head a few shakes before returning his eyes to Rick's in the mirror, raking fingers through his wet curls again. Rick raised his brows and touched Shane's shoulder, using the one hand that held that damn wedding ring. Shane noticed it in the mirror and moved away from the counter and left the room.

Rick just stood there, staring down at the ring, and remembering all the promises he shared with Lori, realizing that with Shane, finding that special someone wasn't going to happen any time soon. He was a womanizing man, but there was more to him than just sex and one-night stands.

The only woman who saw passed that had been hurt by his stupidity and that rough attitude of his. Rick felt bad for him, but not as much as he thought he would. It had been Shane's fault.

**.**

Looking down at his watch, Rick realized how late it was. The sky had turned a beautiful warm orange and the heat was still overwhelming, but with semi-relaxed muscles from the water, Rick let a stray smile find his lips.

Rick was the first man in the police cruiser. He had to wait for at least five minutes just before seeing Shane leave the building. His hand was wanting to honk the horn so damn bad, but the mood Shane was in, it would make everything worse. He was walking with his eyes down; Rick didn't like seeing him like that.

"Hurry up, I'm hungry," Rick shouted from the passenger windown with a small smile, while one hand guarded the steering wheel.

Shane's head popped up for a moment and he raised a brow.

Rick thought maybe the talk of food would get him to snap out of it, but hell no.

Once Shane was close to the car, Rick opened the door for him and situated himself in his own seat. He hung one arm free out the window, while tapping the face of his watch to a familiar song against the side of the vehicle. He didn't watch Shane enter, but he felt the vehicle rock and the door slammed shut.

Rick started the car, and pulled out of the drive way, not saying a word, not even giving Shane a quick glance. Usually, Shane would turn on the radio and sing to every song, but tonight none of that happened. He just kept his attention to the world outside, with one arm dangling out of his window. The car ride was almost awkward, very awkward to the point of Rick shifting in his seat. It's never been this quiet between them, not this long anyway.

It was about 7:45 when Rick finally stopped. He took a sly peek at Shane beside him and he was asleep, face pointed to the ceiling and mouth half-open. He looked pretty comfortable and the look of him made Rick smile.

Rick took charge and honked the horn. It more than just startled Shane awake, he was pissed. He only jumped slightly, but he still moved pretty wild.

Rick couldn't hide his smile, and soon that smile turned in to a chuckle. He turned his head toward the window and laughed. Shane leaned in to his lap and gave Rick a look. "Fuck you, man," he snapped, but that wasn't his worst. He stepped out of the car and didn't bother to wait for Rick. The funny thing was though, that Shane didn't even take a look at where they even were. The skies were dark and so was the building he carefully entered.

**.**

Once he stepped foot in to the place, it reeked of alcohol, cigarettes and many other mingling scents. He furrowed his brows and yawned.

He needed some sleep, but he was fucking hungry.

"Where the hell are we?" Shane asked Rick, who stood beside him. The atmosphere was warm and very inviting, but when Shane saw the stage up ahead, he knew, he just knew this was all Rick's idea. He was planning on embarassing the hell out of him.

Rick walked ahead of him and they met up at the bar. Rick wasn't really a regular but the woman behind the counter recognized him.

Shane took a seat and dropped his head in his hands, resting his elbows on the counter. Rick smiled at the blond and ordered one Captain Morgan and one Corona. "So, whose this one?" the cute woman asked, handing Rick two cold ones.

Shane knew it was directed toward him and he propped his head up and gazed at the woman. The radio had been turned off suddenly and now it was karaoke time. Shane frowned hilariously and turned to look over his shoulder at the stage. A colored woman stood tall and proud, and began to move her full lips to the monitor that she had no need to look at.

The young bartender leaned against the counter and found her eyes following in Shane's direction. "That's Michonne, she's a regular here, she's great because not many of the singers here sing their own stuff, she has a beautiful voice," Shane put the girl's words together and turned back around and found his beer before him.

Rick was quickly downing his like it was the last time he'd have one. Shane smirked a little and took a sip from his.

The girl behind the counter was cute, but she reminded Shane too much of his ex. A younger version of her. Rick met Shane's eyes quickly while they drank, and after Rick was finished, he slammed the bottle down and stood up.

"Come on, you wanna' sing?" Rick smiled small, using one hand to touch Shane's bicep. The bigger man let his eyes wander all around before meeting Rick's again. "I don't know man, I will sound like a woman," Shane words made Rick and the bartender smile, but Shane was being serious. Rick's fingers grew tighter on his bicep and Shane flexed beneath it.

The air was growing hotter.

Shane wiggled from Rick's little grasp and turned from him, staring down at the face of the counter. That little execution meant a lot to Rick, but he brushed it off for the moment, and left.

Shane had no idea Rick was up to singing, but hell, that's what happened after the previous woman.

Shane licked his lips and ordered another drink. The woman handed him his bottle and leaned over the counter. Shane realized how close she had become and knit his brows together, backing away. "What?" he added, quickly removing his lips from the bottle.

The girl just smiled and met his eyes.

"He's one brave man, he told me he absolutely hates singing, but I know what he's doing," she explained and backed up, returning her stare back ahead at the man on stage. Shane swallowed thickly and stared in to his bottle. He knew Rick hated, despised singing, so it was very strange seeing him do it.

"What's he doin' then?" Shane asked, interrupting her train of thought, and distracting her from Rick, who was still trying to ready himself on stage.

She turned to look at him and watched him take a swig.

The girl laughed. "He's singing because you won't, he's doing it for you," she admitted and at that moment, Shane felt his total attention drop. Everything went silent for a brief moment before returning. He ran his hand over his warm face and gave the girl one last look before standing up with his beer, watching Rick from afar.

"My name's Amy by the way," the girl caught his attention again, and he turned with a soft smile that meant shit.

He looked at her extended hand, small and petite. "Shane," he introduced and downed the last of his beer. She smiled at him and slid her hand from his.

Shane's gaze returned back toward the man ahead.

He was really doing this, hell he was really doing this. Lori was missing a once in a lifetime thing. Shane thought about his ex-broad a lot actually, but with help of the booze and Rick's singing, he could get through it a little.

"What the fuck!" Shane was almost speechless when he heard the music begin to play. Rick looked a little nervous standing in the spot light, but women around the room were waving their arms to him;

"Sledgehammer, holy fuck!" a smile found his lips and he instantly looked down afraid to be seen with a pink face, shoving his hands in to his cargo pants pockets. That was their song, they always sung to it when it came on the radio and when it came around on Rick's cd.

Rick's voice was hilariously amazing. He sounded great, better than in the car. Maybe being nervous made him sound better, in a funny way. Sooner than later, Shane noticed a few women in the crowd at certain booths stand up and flaunt their bodies around to the music and Rick's voice. His hands fell from his pockets and he just stared, crossing his arms across his chest.

Amy was also cheering him on.

"He's a good singer," she said, and Shane turned to see her moving about. He ordered yet another beer and stayed seated at the bar.

Rick was doing something he'd never once in his life do, just to make Shane feel better. If that wasn't love, than he didn't know what fucking love was. He just sat there though, feeling bad for himself for being an asshole.

.

An hour had passed and the whole room was cheering and whistling for an encore. Rick hurried off the stage and rushed up toward Shane, face a little sweaty and blue eyes a little tired.

Shane raised his head up from the counter, and saw Rick standing beside him. "Let's order some food," Rick announced and Amy was absolutely ready for their orders. "Amazing singing, Rick," she commented and it made Shane shift and groan slightly.

Rick ignored it, until Shane left.

"Hold on," Rick told Amy just before leaving to find Shane. He looked in the bathroom and he was there taking a piss.

Rick felt totally stupid.

Shane had to piss but there was more to it than pissing. He just drank too much.

"I hope you feel better, I stood up on that damn stage and sung like a fuckin' monkey in front of cute women," Rick was upset by his tone and all it did was make Shane laugh. Rick looked at the back side of Shane in a funny way at his laughter.

"Those gurls were all over you man, you have it all," Shane admitted, not even bothering to stop by the sink and wash his hands.

Rick noticed but didn't care.

Their eyes met and Shane definitely looked drunk. "You are drunk," Rick carefully walked forward toward Shane, but all that happened was a little unwanted shuffle between them. Rick was angry and pissed at his attitude.

"Stop it Shane!" Rick told and took a hold of Shane's right arm, bending it behind him as carefully as he could, but not too gentle either.

Shane was bigger and pulled away and shoved Rick in to one of the bathroom stalls. At least the door itself was locked so he didn't have to land in the fucking toilet bowl. This needed to stop, but Rick didn't want to risk someone getting hurt.

.

Rick took Shane home. Shane was so inebriated he couldn't open his own door, leaning back in to the seat like a dumbass drunk like he was.

So Rick leaned over the console and over Shane to open his door for him.

"Get out," Rick's tone was harsh, and Shane gave him one last look, just before being told a second time and he was out. Rick listened to the door slam hard, and cursed beneath his breath. Shane did have some problems to work out, and if this was how Rick was going to be repaid for taking him out, then to hell with him until he gets his shit in order.

**::**

**E/N: So, how was that? Amy and Michonne? Anyway, this story is completely about Rick/Shane but their own personal lives as well not just their relationship. I hope it was enjoyable!**


	2. On the Way to the Wedding

**A/N: Did I mention that these one-shots don't necessarily take place during the apocalypse? They are all totally random, so don't be alarmed; Rick is getting ready for the wedding, but he's thinking things over a little too hard! Please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT own this! I gladly leave it to Mr. Kirkman and all the other lovely minds behind it, nor do I make any profit!**

**Warnings: Shane/Rick kiss, slash undertones, and language**

**On the Way to the Wedding: Walking Dead**

**::**

The clock read 3:34 pm. The clouds outside had faded in to a deep gray high above their heads. Shane pulled his sleeve back down and swallowed thickly. It was almost time; he was shaking and he was beyond nervous.

His thoughts were racing and he felt totally wrecked because of it. He wasn't the one getting married.

Shane fondled his bow several times, anxiety racking it's jagged nails down his back. He left the room and rounded the corner, walking down the long hallway. He tried to remain as content and put together as possible, no matter how many familiar faces he'd passed on the way to the groom's dressing room. He swallowed again, and inhaled strong.

Shane shouldn't be the nervous one, hell, he shouldn't even be worrying as bad as he was, but it was happening anyway.

When he stopped in front of the door to Rick's dressing room, he furrowed his brows and stared down at the tips of his well-shined formal shoes. He just couldn't believe his best friend was getting married; he was going to have to sacrifice all of his freedom for Lori, a woman that wasn't good enough for a man like Rick.

He was young and so was she; maybe they were both being naive on purpose just to screw up their lives, or maybe it was just to fucking piss Shane off.

**.**

Shane pressed one hand against the door and pushed it open carefully. He saw the man dressed in black and instantly smiled.

His back was facing him, but even his back side looked amazing in so many ways. Rick must not have heard the door open. The slim man was found looking out of the picture window before him and Shane closed the door.

"Cold feet?" those two words had snapped Rick out of his trance and he spun around almost immediately just as Shane's two lips had parted. The smaller built man looked at the man before him and let an awkward smile define his lips. Shane could tell that something wasn't right. He could just tell that Rick was scared, fucking terrified. "I don't know, but I'm glad you're here," Rick admitted and his choice of words made Shane rethink his actions.

Shane shoved both of his hands in to the pockets of his black pants, while his eyes stared down at the red carpet beneath their feet.

"Am I makin' the right choice?" Rick began to grow closer toward Shane with every word spoken, and Shane held his head up to look in to those blue eyes of his, holding his ground. Shane noticed that look in his eyes and it worried him even more.

What the hell was Shane supposed to say? Fuck no, she's a bitch? Hell no!

"Only you know the answer to that, you don't want to even hear my opinion anyway," Shane said, teasing of course with a slight trace of a grin on his lips. Rick nodded his head and turned his eyes down.

Thoughts flooded the groom's mind so abruptly. He loved Lori, he wanted to be with her, but did he really want to be with her for the rest of his life? He needed to find an answer to that, and fucking fast! He only had less than a half hour before he's married and trapped for the rest of his remaining days on earth.

"I'm scared, Shane," Rick shamefully admitted to the man before him, and their eyes met suddenly. Shane was scared for him, for his best bud.

What the hell was he going to do about this whole fucking thing?

The room was massive in size, but it felt like the four walls had closed in on Shane like a trap. He began to sweat and let his personal emotions get the better of him; he didn't want him to get married to that broad, he didn't want him to get married to any kind of woman that would hurt him, like he himself has been hurt over and over again. Shane believed he was the only one in this world who would treat Rick like the man he is, and do what's best for him.

Rick has been the only man Shane has come to love more than a brother. He was straight as a fucking piece of plywood, but in Rick's life, even in his presence, he changed him, and he had no problem with the change.

"Don't be scared Rick," Shane told him, his voice low reaching out to grope his shoulder. Damn, Rick looked pretty handsome in that tux of his, with his hair set back and those eyes shining like gold. He had everything Shane wanted out of life. A lovely body, gorgeous features, sensitive ways, and the heart to let anyone in. Shane almost hated his life; he hated himself in every way, but only Rick knew that side of him. Shane Walsh, the bad ass deputy who everyone believed was an arrogant bastard was actually self-conscious, self-conscious as hell.

Shane's tight squeeze against Rick's shoulder brought a familiar smile to the groom's lips.

"You look pretty suave," Rick admitted, finally breaking the awkward silence that bound them together, revealing a super handsome grin that made his masculine features burst. Shane took those damn words to heart and his fingers dug deeper in to Rick's clothed shoulder, easing himself forward inch by inch.

Rick recognized the emptying space between the two and put a hand to Shane's chest. Their eyes met again and Rick's eyes died down, that shine was gone.

"I am gett'n married Shane," Rick told him, with a voice so soft, Shane was surprised to even hear it. The bigger man of the two stared down at the hand against his chest, but instead of listening like he should have, he wrapped fingers around his thin wrist and pushed that hand even harder against him until he could truly feel the pressure. 

Shane never liked being controlled.

"Fuck that, little officer," Shane's face went suddenly still and within seconds, he crashed his lips in to Rick's with so much force and power it nearly knocked the wind out of Rick.

Fuck, if anyone walked in through that door, his life was over. Was this even worth the risk of allowing it to happen? What was Rick to do now that it was happening, he didn't want to get in to a fight just before the wedding?

He was more scared of getting caught now, than getting fucking married. He was kissing another man, and not just any man, his best man, and his best fucking friend.

"Shmh!" Rick struggled to call out his name against the little space between their lips, but those kisses, they were tremendously soft and he was a great kisser. Those many woman in Shane's life were right. Shane laughed in the kiss, and used his hands to grab Rick by the hips, pulling him flush against him. The handsome groom was fucking stuck now, nearly unable to even move against Shane.

His kissing grew deeper, and Rick recognized a few slips of Shane's tongue, causing the scene to turn out in to a make-out session. It happened in the blink of an eye.

Rick continued to groan and use his hands to push at Shane, but it was totally worthless; he gave up and let his lips do the work. Rick shut his eyes tight at first, but the straining had eased up, and soon Rick was comfortable with this scenario, using his arms to wrap around Shane's neck, fingers tangling in his wonderful curls.

Shane opened his eyes a couple times and smiled against the kiss. Rick was enjoying this more than being dressed in black.

Soft breathing, beating hearts, and frantic hands were busy. Rick's jacket had already been pulled off and dropped to the floor beneath their feet. It startled him, it even startled Shane, because this was the first time they had kissed this deep, even this close to stripping each other bare naked, no matter if they'd seen each other buck naked before.

It was different being clothes less now than at the showers back at the Police shop. They were both adults, both men, and things were getting too hot.

"I can't do this Shane, I-I'm not-I just can't," Rick instantly pulled away from Shane's tight vice-like grip around him and wiped his lips, putting his jacket back on. Rick was so fucking handsome in that tux, and Shane couldn't help but continue to realize.

Shane furrowed his brows and got close again.

"I'm not fuckin' gay Rick, I would fuckin' off myself if I did that to another man, I swear I will," Shane had admitted to Rick, who only seemed to ignore him completely.

Rick knew that Shane was in to women, but what were his reasons for doing what he just did? What were Rick's reasons? Life was fucking confusing;

**::**

**E/N: I just love Rick/Shane, especially Shane! But together they are amazing; I hope it was enjoyable, I will continue, so stick around!**


	3. What a Day

**A/N: In this one-shot, Rick gets stuck with a bruised Shane. He takes him home and cleans him up a little, nothing to worry about just little hints! Please read and enjoy**

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT own this! I gladly leave it to Mr. Kirkman and all the other lovely minds behind it, nor do I make any profit!**

**Warnings: Language, slight violence, with tiny hints to Rick/Shane**

**What a Day: Walking Dead**

**::**

His wrist watch read 6:45. He jumped up from the dinning room table, gave Lori a kiss on the lips and Carl a pat on the head, telling them he'd be back in a few, as he left the house. He didn't dare explain to Lori what the hell was going on because it involved Shane. That man always found trouble no matter where the hell he was and she would just go off on Rick, telling him to just leave Shane alone. He wasn't going to do that, Shane was his best friend, and maybe Lori was jealous; all of her friends were bitches.

Rick started up Lori's Jeep, seeing that it was currently in the way of Rick's truck, and left the drive way and was gone.

The southern heat was getting to him, so he rolled up all the windows, turned on the a.c. and tried to cool down his growing temper with some radio. When Rick picked up his cell and saw that it was one of the other officers on the other line, he could only assume the worst, but not involving Shane of course. It was Leon; he and Shane were hanging at one of the downtown bars and some man that thought beating his girl was hilarious, Shane saw that as a total 'Oh hell no!' and started to shove the man, initiating the fight between them.

Rick was more than glad to have had Leon's number on his phone.

**.**

Once he arrived at the correct location, he recognized some of the officers that held Shane, Leon and the other man hostage for a moment.

Rick stepped out of the vehicle and headed up to the bar entrance. They all knew Rick Grimes, he was the Sheriff. Even off duty, they let him take over. He was a well loved man by many. He took one look over at the big man, then at Shane. Both of them looked like shit, with bruises and several cuts across their faces, but Shane looked the worst, which was totally surprising.

Leon had only been shoved out of the way during the fight, along with the woman Shane was trying to protect.

Rick wasn't happy at all to even be down here. He was missing dinner with his family, but he had Shane to care for as well. Rick always made sure that Shane knew he'd be around when ever he needed him.

The two officers backed up from the bar and let Rick have a chat with the fellow that decided to wail on his girl-friend, who had been sent over to the police station.

"I bet you thought it was pretty nice bruisin' a woman's face, huh?" Rick questioned, getting in the man's bubble, never once breaking eye contact. Rick was maybe an inch or two shorter than the man, but that didn't at all intimidate him. Rick lived for this kind of stuff. He was too experienced, he knew everything about all these pathetic criminals, and he knew what to expect.

The officers stood by just in case another fight was to occur. Shane looked Rick over a few times and then glared at the man beside him.

"Even I ain't that big of a bastard!" Shane snapped at the older man beside him and got in his face. Rick was just waiting for shit to hit the fan again. The big man's name was Paul Don. He was a regular at the Weaslz bar and very frightening to others that came in contact with him. Shane on the other hand was just as scary, so them together was big issue.

Paul just smirked at Shane's snotty remark and reached out to shove him against the brick siding of the bar. Rick and the others hurried to pull them apart and succeeded.

Leon did his best to stay out of it, he just stood around watching, almost feeling guilty for even bringing Shane. "I would never hit a woman in my life, you fucker!" Shane cursed, raising his tone even higher than before, and that only created another rumble between the two men. Rick let out a loud growl from the back of his throat and grabbed right at Shane, squeezed his arms, and yanked him as hard as he could away from the opposite man.

Shane's attitude was still pretty heavy, and when the two met eyes, Rick could only assume he was going to get a fist in the face, but Shane would never do that, he just couldn't.

Rick's tense muscles finally relaxed, so had Shane's. "Take him to the station, and keep 'em for a week or two, just for the hell of it," Rick said to the two other remaining officers with a smile. They later returned the smile and took the man with them as Rick took Shane, and said a quick goodbye to Leon.

As they headed toward Rick's borrowed ride, Shane stopped to watch them take away that fucking bastard. Shane's never been so angry than he was tonight. He loved the women and just seeing someone beating the hell out of one, well that just didn't sit too well with him. Shane just did what he would've done no matter if Rick was around or not. They both stepped inside the vehicle, buckled themselves in, and drove away.

Shane realized just how awkward the silence was getting, and as he reached out to turn on the radio, Rick's hand blocked it off.

"You did good Shane, but you look terrible," Rick said out of the blue, breaking the silence that neither of them enjoyed. Shane pulled his hand back and rested it in his lap, spreading his legs comfortably, while staring at Rick.

Those blue eyes never left the road ahead.

"I don't look that bad, do I?" Shane wondered with a curious smile dancing on his lips, using his fingers to poke at his face. Rick shook his head and revealed a little smile. "I don't want you to get hurt, you need to be careful who you put yourself up against, okay?"almost instantly, their eyes met for a split second, but that had felt like minutes.

Shane turned to look out the window and nodded his head.

He was truly lucky to have a friend like Rick. Without him, he had no clue where he'd be right now. Rick turned on the radio and he drove them home in complete comfort.

**.**

When he had pulled up in to the drive-way, Rick saw that the lights were still on in the house. He smiled to himself and was glad to know that he hadn't been gone too long. Only a few long minutes had passed and that was okay with him.

Shane pulled his arm out from the open window, they went up and the two men hopped out of the vehicle, making their way towards the front door.

"Thanks Rick, I know we said we'd be there for each other, but I can't help but feel like a dumbass for makin' you drop everythin," the bigger man of the two explained and looked Rick in the eyes which made Rick smile. Shane looked bruised to hell, but nothing like a good washing can't fix and soothe. Rick nodded his head in agreement; Shane was a dumbass for sticking his nose in another man's business but the good that came out of it was that he was doing it for that woman. If he didn't step up, she would've been beat to a pulp.

After minutes of sharing soft words, the two men turned their heads instantly at the open door and saw Carl staring right back up at them.

Rick smiled, so did Shane.

"Did mama' make any desert yet?" Rick asked, ruffling Carl's hair until it was a complete tangled mess. The young boy let out a groan and smiled half-heartedly. "No, she was waiting for you to get back," Carl answered suddenly and met eyes with Shane. 

The boy's face brightened in an instant and he ran in to Shane's open arms. "Hey little man," he said with a smile picking up the kid.

Rick was the first to step inside, and he kicked off his boots, tired and ready to turn on the tv and watch some history. After Shane entered, that's when Lori stepped out of the kitchen, and in to the family room. Shane closed the door and put Carl down, eyes meeting Lori's.

Carl sat beside Rick on the couch;

"What happened?" Lori had meant to say to Rick, but instead it was directed to Shane, whose eyes fell down. Rick noticed the sudden change in temperature and the noise; now it was way too hot and too damn quiet. The two men stared at one another for a second or two before looking over at Lori. Carl finally noticed the bruises too and began to act curious as hell.

"Does it matter, Lori, he's fine, lets just not talk 'bout it okay?" Rick's tone wasn't too kind towards Lori, but when was it ever? Their marriage was at the very end of erupting and has been for too long now.

Lori brushed it off like Rick had told her, and went back in to the kitchen.

Carl went up to Shane and stared up at him. "Did you get beat up?" he asked and Shane only chuckled, kneeling to his size. He nodded his head and stared in to his blue eyes; they were exactly the same as daddy's.

Rick reached out to touch Carl's shoulder and told him to help mama' in the kitchen. When he left, with a roll of his eyes, that left Rick and Shane alone. "You did get beat pretty bad," Rick was now up close and personal with Shane, staring very intently at his deep purple bruises and dark cuts. Shane just let him do what he was doing, slowly inhaling the air around him. It smelled like Rick and flour. Lori must be cooking up a pie.

"My face doesn't hurt too bad," Shane acknowledged him, and used a finger or two to poke at his tender spots.

His left eye was throbbing like hell though. Rick sighed and looked back in to Shane's eyes. "I have some rubbin' alcohol to put on those cuts, don't want them gettin' infected," Rick told him and turned his back on him, heading in to the hall toward the stairs. Shane stayed in place for a second while watching Rick climb the stairs. What the hell was wrong with Shane? Was he nervous or was he just stupid?

After a minute of spacing, Shane heard his name get called and quickly headed toward it. He climbed the stairs carefully, with one hand on the railing.

He knew the whole layout of his house, so it was strange that he was so nervous about coming upstairs. He found Rick in the bathroom. It was perfect size. For being married and having a child, Rick sure made a hell of a good pay check. His house was absolutely lovely and totally old western with a mix of what Lori liked as well.

"Sit down," Rick ordered, and Shane was instantly thrown back by it. He made his way over to the four-footed tub in the far corner of the room and took a seat. He didn't like to be ordered around, but whenever Rick did it and he was serious, it made him smile just slightly.

"Okay, I'm down," Shane stated, leaning his body in to his lap while watching Rick come his way with a bottle of alcohol in one hand and a rag in the other.

Rick wasn't amused by Shane's cockiness.

"Your eye looks like shit," Rick told him, his voice soft but the way his brows knitted, it made Shane worry. Rick sat right beside him on the edge of the porcelain tub and poured the alcohol over the rag, carefully making sure he didn't spill any of it on the wood floor. Shane just shrugged and continued to stare at the eyes of his friend. Rick's mind was currently lost in other things right now, and Shane could tell by the way he attentively scanned Shane's beaten face for any sign of infection.

Shane's thoughts on the other hand were totally lost in a whole other realm.

He thought about them; he thought about how they met, how they became the friends that they were today, and just how they'd be totally different people without each other.

Shane was nervous, he was nervous as hell now. It came out of nowhere and wrecked his body. It was now hard to even look at Rick, while he cleansed his face, feeling his gentle motions calm his senses. He almost found himself starting to close his eyes, until Rick's voice snapped him out of it. Thank god!

"I think those cuts will be fine, just keep an eye on them, they are pretty deep," Rick said, removing his rag from Shane's cheek, blue eyes wandering curiously across his face.

Shane shifted, and had no idea that his body was facing Rick's. His hands lay contently in his lap, fingers trying to keep from shaking. Shane used one hand to rake through his curls nervously. Rick suddenly smiled and looked down at Shane. His blue eyes followed Shane's and soon the two of them were sitting up straight as can be, staring at each other sweetly.

"Thanks for lettin' me take care of you," Rick said with a tiny smile, putting one hand on the side of Shane's warm neck.

Those words hit Shane in an amazingly way. "I enjoyed it," he nodded with a smile as well and the two men just sat there, listening to each other's silence.

**::**

**E/N: I just totally love Shane! He's a gorgeous man and he always did seem to act nervous and silly around Rick; more to come!**


	4. What Did I Do?

**A/N: Shane realizes that he has feelings for Lori, has for a while now, and accidently acted on them when Rick was , actually, Lori calls him up, and things happen, please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT own this! I gladly leave it to Mr. Kirkman and all the other lovely minds behind it, nor do I make any profit!**

**Warnings: Shane/Lori sex, and language**

**What Did I Do?: Walking Dead**

**::**

He was off for today; Rick was at the park with Carl, while Lori was out with friends. Shane had nothing on his to-do list. He was returning home after picking up some booze from the downtown liquor store. He rolled down all the windows in his beat up trail blazer and stuck his left arm out the window, enjoying the hot air when his phone flashed and began to ring.

"Fuck," he cursed low and he used his left hand to grab the wheel, while reaching out for his cell with the right. Once he picked up the phone and realized who it was that was calling him, a surprising smile made its way across his lips.

Lori was calling him? What the hell did she want from Shane and especially at a time like this? He hesitated for a little while before actually answering it.

"What's goin' on, why are you callin' me?" Shane asked with a smile, finally pulling in to his drive-way. Lori didn't seem too talkative today. "I need you to help me with something, it's important," she answered on the other end, her voice low and quiet. Too damn quiet for it to be something important. Shane stopped in place, almost to the stairs of his front porch. What the hell? She needed him now, when he already made it home?

He let out a sigh and put one hand in the pocket of his cargo pants. He really didn't want to drive all the way out there, but he had to be generous. Shane smiled at that word.

"I'll pay you," her voice cried out to him on the other end and suddenly he laughed. "Well, I don't think you need to do that, I'll be over though," he replied with another smile and they said their quick byes. After that awkward phone call, was he really going to go over there? He definitely had to now or he'd be considered a dick.

He jumped back in to his trail blazer, started the baby up and was gone.

.

On his way there, he couldn't help but think about what Lori had said. If she needed the help and it was important, then where the hell was Rick? He should be back from the park by now. Shane was worried that there was more to it. He like the woman, maybe a bit too much than Rick would accept, but that doesn't mean he'd go over there just to have sex with her, if that is what she is trying to tell him without actually saying it.

Maybe he was just over-reacting. He hasn't had a woman for a while now, and he was somewhat sex-deprived, but not that much that he'd lose control, right?

He turned his head to look out his window and look at the many houses he passed by. He was getting closer. They lived in the suburbs, rich bastards. Rick actually had the balls to change the look of their house, instead of almost being the same as everyone else. He had a pretty neat house, inside and out.

When he finally arrived, he pulled out the key, hopped out and slammed the door. Lori should know by now that Shane was here.

He went up to the porch, rung the door bell two times and waited. Shane didn't have to wait that long before Lori was standing before him, looking very cute in a red t-shirt and shorts. She was never too girly and thats what Shane liked about her. They both smiled at each other and she let him in. "Would you like anything to drink?" Lori asked, walking towards the kitchen, while Shane lagged behind. He knew this house from top to bottom, so why the hell was he looking at everything like he was totally clueless as to where he was?

Shane's gut was telling him something he didn't like. "Got any beer?" he asked, raising his voice so she would be able to understand him.

Lori already knew what he liked. She left the kitchen in just a few seconds with his beer. It was a cold Captain Morgan, just what he liked and Rick was nice enough to buy some just in case Shane stopped over.

"Here," she stood close, handing him the bottle. She was a tiny woman, but she definitely knew how to handle herself. Shane looked at the bottle and took a sip. Lori's eyes never left his. He furrowed his brows and revealed a smile.

"What?" he questioned her, giving her the oddest of looks just before she reached out and took his bottle from him. His damn gut was right, he had to high-tail it. Lori was making a fucking move on him. Shane just stood there, watching it happen. "Lori?" he called her name softly, putting his two hands on both of her shoulders, trying to keep her back.

"I thought you needed somethin'?" he asked her, giving her a look again. Lori looked down as if she was ashamed of what she was doing, but then, their eyes met once again, so had their lips.

The contact was surprising and warm, but Shane had to stop it. "Damnit Lori!" Shane cursed and held her back, fingers digging deep in to her little arms. "Rick doesn't make love to me anymore, we don't even kiss, and he won't even turn my way when we sleep," Lori explained to him, pouring her heart out to him, voice tiny and soft. She sounded hurt and Shane had no idea what to do about it. He couldn't do anything with her, she was married to his best friend.

They stared for a while before Shane let her go and grabbed his bottle from her hand. "I'm sorry Lori, but I can't do a damn thin' about it, you are married, it will ruin Rick and he's my best friend, don't you care?" he explained to her in quite a demanding tone, taking another drink from his booze. Lori knitted her brows together and knocked the bottle clear out of his grasp, causing it to bust all over the wooden floor and half on the carpet.

"I do, but I need this, Rick is tired of me, he won't even hold me, he doesn't love me Shane," Lori reached out and placed her two little hands over Shane's biceps, clawing dangerously at him.

She pushed herself closer toward him, so close they were now against each other. Shane made a strange face of disgust, and found himself backing away, but one of her hands snuck its way between his thighs, giving him a gentle startled him, but this time he didn't pull away. She could feel his dick harden in her hand and it urged her to squeeze even harder.

"Lori, fuck, why did you do this?" Shane sounded almost as needy as Lori and cocked his head, going in for a kiss that was nothing but brutality.

She smiled against his lips and had been pushed up against the wall, Shane's kisses leaving her totally breathless. He was pissed off that she had started this, and now he was fucking eager to finish it. His hands touched her in all the right places, getting little whimpers out of her each time. His lips left hers for her neck, and he did everything he could to it; his teeth were painful and his sucking was powerful. Lori tasted like perfume and sun-shine.

"Damnit!" Shane cursed, and looked in to her eyes. He held himself against her, keeping her body in place, while one hand wrapped around her neck and the other unbuttoned her jean shorts.

"You are one bad wife," he teased with a little smile and forced both her shorts and panties down in one pull. Lori felt her face burn, realizing that Shane could see her. He was breathing heavy against her, squeezing a bit tighter on her throat, while nibbling at her little lips. She was getting teased beyond recognition.

Lori had never experienced this kind of roudiness. Rick was too gentle and this is what she's been craving for a long time.

She could feel their body heat mingle and create moist droplets on their skin. The woman could also smell Shane and he smelled of cologne and shampoo. With one hand still around her neck, Shane used his free one to travel down south, starting at her belly button and ending at her shaven wetness. She saw a smile on his lips and kissed them.

She wanted that touch for quite a long time and just feeling it right now was making her crazy. Her heart was pounding and so was his.

"Don't say a word to Rick," he told her while he continued to tease her with his fingers, finally getting allowed entrance as she opened up her legs. He slid one thigh between them to keep them open, and pushed a finger inside, listening to her whimper and feeling her body shake. They kept it up until the moment that she came.

"Come on now, don't forget 'bout me," Shane gave her a seductive stare and licked her jawline. He was pressed hard against her so it was almost impossible to get her hands between them so she could unbutton his pants. He then allowed some room, and he watched as she shoved them down, and pulled him free from his boxers.

He was warm and solid in her palm. She rubbed a thumb over the head to collect the precum. She felt him shudder at the touch and his fingers tightened around her neck.

"Jump up," he told her, pulling his hands away from her, only to hold them under her bare ass, waiting for her to hop. Lori gave a little laugh and Shane smiled. She jumped and he caught her, pressing her back up in to the wall, kissing her like no tomorrow. Lori tangled her fingers in his curls, pulling and stroking while he used the head of his dick to tease her entrance.

Her eyes were closed and she was in heaven, but just before he shoved in, she stopped him. "Fuck, do you have a condom?" she cried, feeling the heat between them as they both stared in shock.

Shane thought it all over. "I'll pull out, don't worry, and I have nothin' that I can give to you," he smiled her way and the two kissed. One of his hands caressed one side of her face and the other held his dick, waiting for her to say when.

Lori dug her nails deep in to his shoulders, she was still nervous, but to hell with it. She gave her head a nod and he pressed tighter against her, just before slipping inside. Damn was she tight. It must've been forever ago since Rick gave it to her. He was a good sized man too, and she could feel herself stretch beyond what she was used to with Rick. Shane was big, but it felt so good after the pain subsided. He nuzzled her neck, kissing and teasing, while his two hands held her neck.

He could feel her little breasts move against his chest through her t-shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra and that was alright.

Shane was a little gentle but not as gentle as her husband. He whispered filth in to her ear, and went faster and harder everytime she'd cry out. Finally when Shane made little sounds, Lori instantly melted. His soft breathing and his light cries were all that she needed to hear.

"Shane," Lori whispered his name, and used her free hands to roam around his back, tracing muscles through his shirt and reaching down to squeeze his ass. He was perfect. He was hard and toned everywhere and it excited her more.

Almost choking her, Shane tilted her head to bite at her neck, moving even faster. They made thumping sounds against the wall and their cries began to mingle once they were near their orgasms.

She felt his dick throb inside of her and her eyes fluttered closed when she felt her orgasm near. "Fuck!" Shane breathed heavy against her lips, and moved a few more times before pulling out. Lori's body shook from the shock of her orgasm. Shane relieved himself on Lori's bare legs, but she could care less. He shoved two fingers inside of her to help her get through it better. He watched her lips tremble and her eyes squeeze.

She was enjoying it and so was he. Her fingers loosened their grip from his shoulders and it was all over.

.

Shane helped clean her up and they both redressed their bottom half. Shane checked for semen on him anywhere and Lori smiled.

When it was all over, pain and shame soared through his body. Tonight, he was surely going to drink this all away.

**::**

**E/N: So, it wasn't as descriptive because of the rating here; this story will be posted to Adultfanfiction later on. I never really liked Lori and I feel like she was the one that messed up Shane and Rick's friendship. Hope it was enjoyable! Stick around**


	5. Hate You Want You

**A/N: Takes place during the apocalypse; these new updates take place during the apocalypse, but I will go back and forth with the times; Shane knows he cares a lot for Rick, the man that took his place as leader, and a lot more than he ever knew. This one-shot might seem pointless, and it kind of is. It's just a random thought that popped in to my head, and I always had a feeling that Shane cared more about Rick than Rick cared for Shane. Shane just went nuts! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT own this! I gladly leave it to Mr. Kirkman and all the other lovely minds behind it, nor do I make any profit!**

**Warnings: Self-pleasure and language, with Shane/Rick themes**

**I Hate You But I Want You: Walking Dead**

**::**

Their fighting, all the fucking arguing was pointless and Shane had only began to see part of that. He had deep hatred for that Mr. Grimes, but at the same time, he loved him. Once Shane had the chance, he jumped up in to an old city bus, fleeing from the walkers.

He slammed the doors closed, but they didn't stay in place for long. His heart was pounding, and his body was over-heating. He curled his calloused fingers in to a strong fist and squeezed as tight as he possibly could, resting his forehead against the doors of the bus, trying to ignore the walkers for a moment. They growled, spat and gurgled, but those horrid sounds didn't stop Shane's emotions from setting a blaze. His mind conjured of images of an angry Rick, he thought about all the times they fought, and all the times they disagreed with each other.

Shane felt his breathing begin to grow heavy, and the fluttering feeling in his lower gut was telling him something.

With one arm, Shane kept the doors closed and his opposite hand grabbed on to his own hip, digging his fingers painfully through the material of his cargo pants. The more he did that to himself, the more he thought of Rick; Shane was pissed, beyond pissed, but those strong feelings didn't stop others from coming.

"Huh, fuck!" Shane cursed and beat his fist against the door that the walkers continued to maul at. Shane looked in to their clouded eyes and slowly turned around, shoving his back against the doors.

He was a big, heavy man so those fuckers had no way of getting in. He pointed his eyes upward at the eroding ceiling of the bus, and closed them, knitting his brows together, while one hand of his wrapped around his own throat, squeezing once, and then moved it down further, across his collarbone, down his sternum and over his toned stomach.

Shane knew where this was headed and didn't even try to stop. He knew it was wrong, he knew damn well this was wrong. He liked the way Rick cursed at him, he loved the way he would growl and pumble him to the ground. Shane never wanted to believe it, but he had strange feelings for Rick ever since they were still in school. His breathing picked up and he let the back of his head hit the doors, with his mouth half open. Day-dreaming was impossible at this moment, but the erection in his slacks was all he needed to relieve the feelings, all the damn stress from his body, his soul. He's kept so many secrets from Rick and it was painful. He wanted Rick to know how he felt, and if he didn't accept it, at least he would know.

Shane's hand crawled up his shirt, traced small circles around his lower torso, and heard himself making sounds. 

The cargo pants were fucking tight. The heat was intense, but the way he felt for Rick was stronger. With one arm above his head, trying to add more pressure to the doors, as the walkers outside pushed forward, Shane unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks, and pulled himself out of his faded boxer shorts.

He couldn't believe he was actually doing this; everything about it was wrong, but when was he ever going to have time to himself to do this?

Shane looked down at his well sized dick and smiled weakly, rolling a thumb over the head to spread the precum. His hand felt amazing around his sensitive dick, but the more he thought about that blue eyed man, the more he could see Rick in front of him, calling him filthy names, and jerking him. Shane gasped breathlessly and groaned, picking up the pace. His wrist cracked a few times, but there was nothing wrong with it.

He swallowed thickly and licked his lip. He closed his eyes, and tuned out the walker's moans. Breathing heavy with a pounding heart-beat, Shane knew just how close he was. He was very gentle with his dick, pumping it carefully, adding just a little speed to add the friction as he circled his wrist, just the way he liked it. His stomach muscles fluttered and the feeling, all the wonderful sensations brought a smile to his lips. As pissed off as he was with Rick, he wanted him badly. He wanted that sensitive man to grab his dick, his grip like a vise and pump him while squeezing his fingers around his thick throat.

Shane didn't know his feelings and fantasies for Rick were this filthy, but the world had gone to shit. Better to fantasize now.

**::**

**E/N: Sorry for not adding more to it, but if I did, it wouldn't be good for the ratings on here, even though I know I have a lot of dirty stories; go to adultfanfiction and read the rest there! Hope it was enjoyable, stick around!**


	6. Sharing the Night Together

**A/N: In this one-shot, Rick decides to treat Lori to dinner. Afterwards, things get a little wild between them. Please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT own this! I gladly leave it to Mr. Kirkman and all the other lovely minds behind it, nor do I make any profit!**

**Warnings: Lori/Rick sex, and language**

**Sharing the Night Together: Walking Dead**

**::**

Rick's wrist-watch read 7:46. They had just left the restuaraunt, and Lori revealed to Rick just how tired she was by bringing herself close to him as they made it over to the car. Rick let an exhausted smile spread across his lips and held her closer, wrapping one arm around her waist. He opened up the door for her and helped her inside.

Rick then hopped in to the front seat, and buckled up, just before starting up the vehicle. He turned to look at his lovely wife beside him and smiled.

She smiled right back and closed her eyes, napping the ride home away. The thing that had waken her from her sleep was the loud sound of the car door shutting. It shook the car a little and rattled her babbled mind. The woman sat up and turned to look out her window, finding Rick just outside the door.

She would've jumped if she wasn't so tired. So she opened the door, stepped out carefully and Rick walked her inside, hand in hand. Carl had been staying at Shane's place for the weekened, giving Rick and Lori some time alone. The warm southern air was delightful on their skin, and the orange sky over the horizon was just lovely. Rick reached in to his pocket and pulled out the house key, pushing it in to place. He still held on to Lori's hand as he pushed open the door, and flicked on the lights.

"I'm very tired, but it was a very sweet thing you did Rick, thank you," the skinny woman commented softly to her husband and leaned in to kiss him, squeezing tightly to his hand. Rick breathed in deep and exhaled, kissing her back with gentleness and one hand on her hip.

After parting, they both remained trapped in each other's eyes. Rick gave her a soft look and smiled. "I have another surprise," he admitted, pulling her against him, both of their hips meeting. Lori placed her hands over Rick's chest and dug her fingers in to the material of his shirt.

"Show me," she cooed, voice full of so much anticipation, it was obvious that she was excited. Rick chuckled and led her further in to the house, her hand in his, and marched up the stairs, in to the bathroom. When they got there, it was just the bathroom, nothing romantic, but when Rick pushed his hand against the door and closed it, Lori stood and watched him work at the buttons on his shirt. She swallowed and giggled like a teenage girl. Rick was never this open, even with Lori, but tonight was different. Neither of them had ,made love in a while, and they could use it right about now. He wanted Lori to feel special again.

After the shirt, Rick began on his boots, kicking them off in to a corner of the room. Lori was eager, but patiently waiting, watching him like it was her first time.

Finally, when he got to his jeans, Lori felt her entire body suddenly shake. She had missed seeing Rick naked, all of him. He had a wonderful body and she wouldn't mind staring at it every minute of the day. He popped the button, and pulled down the zipper, giving his jeans a gentle tug down.

Lori had waited long enough. She instantly smothered him with herself, body against his, lips sloppy against his, feelings mutual and so strong. A groan escaped his lips and he carefully pulled her away by her shoulders. She gave him a look of surprise and total shock, but when she watched him walk over to the shower, she had an idea of what was to happen with a grin on her lips.

**.**

The shower was warm, pleasingly warm against their skin, bringing wanted tingles and sensations to very delicate areas. Rick pasted his wet chest against her back, and put his arms around her waist, holding her tight, kissing her neck. Lori let her head roll side to side slowly under the water, and smiled at the wonderful feelings Rick was giving her.

He smiled, in to her back, licking up all the water and flavors of her skin, as his hands molded perfectly around her little breasts.

It had been so damn long, too long for the both of them. Lori let out a sigh and raised her arms, putting them behind her, and wrapped them around Rick's neck, rolling her smooth ass across his dick. Her movements caused his hips to move forward and she could feel his dick accidently slip between her thighs.

"Fuck," Rick cursed with a chuckle, and Lori continued her motions. She was okay with it, seeing as she kept on rubbing her wet woman hood along his hard dick. Rick's fingers dug in to the flesh of Lori's breasts and she groaned in return. The man removed one hand from her breast and traveled down her body until he met the fair hair of her delicates. While Lori worked Rick's dick with her slow movements, Rick played with her clit and buried his nose in to the back of her head, taking in the scent of her hair. Lori furrowed her brows and clawed the back of his neck.

"I want you Rick," Lori let out in a breathless voice, still grinding her undersides against his dick, keeping her back turned.

Rick swallowed and resumed kissing her neck, and her round shoulders. He breathed hard in to the kisses and slid two fingers inside of her, quickly getting a whimper out of her. The water was still warm, but it wouldn't be for much longer.

Rick slowly pulled away and removed his fingers from her, placing one hand over the middle of her back and one on her hip. With her ass still against him, Rick carefully pushed down on her back until she was going with it, and she braced herself on the wet wall before her. She knew what he wanted. She spread her legs, and closed her eyes, waiting for the pleasure.

Rick looked down at her little ass and smirked, squeezing one cheek. He was getting a full view of her ass and vagina. Perfect!

"I want you too, darlin'," he admitted and looked down at himself, taking his dick in to his hand, and pointed the head of it at Lori's moistened entrance. He teased her a little before sliding it in. He suddenly felt her body tense and listened to her gasp at the wanted touch. Bending against her, Rick placed a sweet kiss on to her back, and whispered in to her ear. He watched her smile and entered her just like she wanted. The running water was definitely a big help, and the sensations were fucking amazing. Rick felt his own legs tremble at the tightness of his wife, and he moved with ease, careful not to hurt her.

Lori clawed the wall hard. The wall wasn't impenetrable, but those nails of hers could do no damage, but damage to herself. With demands from Lori, Rick picked up speed and began to release his own share of moans as well as Lori.

"Oh, fuck!" Rick cursed, tossing his head back, while cautiously raking his nails down Lori's back, feeling the heat of the moment and the water over-power him.

Both of their ends were near and Rick could feel it build up in his stomach.

**.**

Their sounds were loud now, and Rick's thrusts were almost painful, but Lori sucked it up and continued to push back on his dick. The water had become cooler, but it didn't change the temperature in them. Rick's fingers violently grabbed her hips and humped the fuck out of her, wanting more of her cries.

Lori let out more moans and whimpers that Rick could handle, and as he gave his final thrusts, he climaxed along with Lori. Their bodies rocked together, nails bruising skin, and names being softly spoken, just before Lori reached for the shower handle and turned the water off.

"I love you, Rick," sitting down between his legs, Lori turned to him and looked in to his eyes, with a soft smile, hands on his chest. She was still breathing heavily but not as heavy as the man before her. Rick batted his lashes at his woman and pulled her close, letting his still hardened dick rest against her belly. 

"I love you too," he replied and nuzzled his face in to her neck, and all she could do was giggle, and melt against him. The night was coming to an end, but theirs wasn't ending so soon. Laying in the porcelain tub together was all they needed; naked and warm, in love and wanting to be like this forever.

**::**

**E/N: I just now realized how much I do like Lori after all, but I'm not a big fan. There will be more of Lori/Rick stuff, just a little, anyway, I hope it was enjoyable!**


	7. Stare and Smile

**A/N: This one-shot is about how much Shane really admires Rick, and much more than just a close friend. He always wanted to know if Rick ever realized that Shane's stares and his smiled meant more than just a stare and a smile. Not a lot to worry about in this one and this one is going to be a lot shorter than all the others and no dialoge. Please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ********I DO NOT own this! I gladly leave it to Mr. Kirkman and all the other lovely minds behind it, nor do I make any profit!**

**Warnings: Just some language, hints to Shane/Rick and slight alcohol use**

**Stare and Smile: Walking Dead**

**::**

As kids, Shane would always stare. He would stare no matter where they were. His only true friend Rick Grimes was the only man he came to admire. He looked up to him more than he did his own father. Shane just loved those stark blue eyes of his, and the way his lips would curve up in to a half smile. Rick was always a sweet kid, had a nice personality and a good attitude that made him the center of everyone's attention.

Shane considered himself the kid that stood in the corner, watching Rick from afar, admiring him from afar, and wanting him so damn badly. Even as a kid, Shane understood the meaning of love, hate and sex. He knew the boy-girl thing; he wasn't brought up in a very kind home. He was exposed to a lot of filth and pain, but those things never changed him when he was around Rick.

Rick was the one thing that had made him different, and made him see the good things in life. The way he treated Shane made him feel special and wanted.

The one thing he really wanted was to be loved. He got that from him. No one else in the world can give Shane the feelings that Rick gave him, not even a woman can show him a good time, without getting drunk off his ass first. He wanted to be in Rick's life for as long as he could. Even if the world went to shit, or if aliens ruled the world, he wanted to be there with him and for him.

**.**

Shane's first kiss had been a woman in her 20's. She was tall, blond and gorgeous, but Shane was only 9. He knew she was just a tease because she had a boyfriend who beat the shit out of her whenever she'd come and watch him when his parents didn't have the guts to.

He wanted his first kiss to be with Rick. Shane knew the bad side to it though. His father was a strict Christian man, in love with alcohol and who loved to talk shit about the homosexuals and laugh whenever he'd tell his boy that they all deserved to burn in hell. Shane knew he wasn't in to other boys, but he was struck by Rick. Rick had been there through it all with him and so had Shane. The both of them were two totally different people. They grew up learning different things, loving different things and feeling different things. Rick had quite the loving family that would do any damn thing for him, and all Shane had was a good looking dad that got off beating his mom, drinking his life away.

The years went by and they were still there for each other. High school was like hell but not as fucking hot! Shane was definitely a ladies man. He tried out for football like his father had in high school and instantly got on the team as #22. He loved the women just as much as they loved him, and he was quite the lover.

He had the looks, the charms and even the intelligence a woman wanted in a man, but he had a down side. Shane was always an arrogant asshole, but nobody knew why he was; the only person who knew everything about him was Rick. Shane would still give Rick those stares and those handsome smiles of his. They had almost every class together, besides the smart-ass classes that Rick had just because he was smart enough. They had gym class together; Shane liked it, knowing that he was going to be close to Rick.

Multiple times they saw each other half naked. Both of them heated up at the sights of each other. Shane was bigger in muscle and an inch or two taller, but that didn't make Rick any less handsome than him. Shane honestly liked the way Rick looked and he had serious self-esteem issues. He never liked the way he looked, and he always wished he was somebody else. He had his father's looks, his curly brown hair and his eyes, hell he had everything of that man.

He wanted to be Rick, he wanted his life.

The first time Shane had sex, he was only 14. He enjoyed it as much as Vanessa, the girl who had the biggest damn crush on him in the world. She was cute and had a nice body, but half way through it, he thought about Rick. He couldn't help it. He would think about that man a lot, even sometimes without realizing. Age 16, Shane got a tattoo of some crazy ass think on his left peck. He was drunk that night he got it, so who the hell even knows what it says.

**.**

Near the fire, along side Dale, Andrea, Jim and all the others, Shane looked through the warm flames and smiled at the blue eyed man that smiled back. This was life now, life over-come by damn zombies that had only been in movies. As long as Rick was here, Shane was going to stay. He would just stare and smile.

**::**

**E/N: I just always loved Shane from the moment I saw him in the first episode! He is absolutely sexy and I think him and Rick are gorgeous together, so yep, tell me what you guys think and I will keep the one-shots coming! By the way, this one-shot was kind of a quickie and that's why it doesn't sound as good...well to me anyway! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. I Love You

**A/N: This one-shot is finally going to be a full-on Shane/Rick and its the finale! Shane really wants Rick to know how badly he admires him, and adores him. Shane shows Rick some dirty things while in the police cruiser. Things between them get crazy, please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT own this! I gladly leave it to Mr. Kirkman and all the other lovely minds behind it, nor do I make any profit!**

**Warnings: Slash, sexual themes, Rick/Shane, and language**

**I Love You: Walking Dead**

**::**

Both men share a laugh in the open-windowed police cruiser, parked on the side of the highway. Rick turned his head and looked at Shane with a smile. "I bet she thinks you're hot," Rick teased and Shane let out a chuckle, hitting his palm on the outside of his door.

"Why else would she be starin' at me like that?" Shane said, using one hand to wipe away the sweat beads from his forehead. Rick turned his direction out the window, waiting for something to happen. It suddenly went quiet between the both of them, and out of boredom, Shane tapped a song in to the side of his door with his fingers, arm out the window. His eyes were straight ahead, watching the road for any sign of movement. Anything at all.

The summer sun was hot. It was crazy of them to have all the windows down instead of turning on the ac, but it was Rick's idea, and Shane just went with it.

Shane licked his chapped lips, and stared at the space between his knees. Thinking about the things that made Shane's mind blur made him suddenly nervous. Rick had no idea what he was thinking about, but Shane sure as hell knew.

Looking over at Rick, Shane caught his attention just like he hoped. Rick smiled and so did Shane. "What is it, Shane?" Rick lightly questioned, situating himself so that his body was facing Shane's. The Deputy let out a snicker and tapped his other hand on the wind-shield. Their eyes met and Shane shifted. "Do you think I'm hot?" he asked being absolutely serious, his expression sharp and charming. Rick gave him a startled kind of look and looked down at the steering wheel. Everything between them was like this, but for some odd reason, Shane's choice of words made Rick shiver.

"I-I don't know exactly how to answer that, Shane," Rick replied, nervously tapping his fingers on the wheel, while staring out the wind-shield. Shane felt his skin tighten and his heart pound; he brought himself closer toward Rick, leaning a little on the center console. Rick slowly turned to look back at his friend and felt his face flush almost instantly, realizing how close he was. Shane raised one brow and stared in to round orbs of blue.

Rick licked his drying lips and wrapped his fingers around the steering wheel, squeezing the hell out of the leather.

"I-I'm a married man, Shane," Rick admitted, his tone low and quiet as if it hurt him to say it. Shane's eyes left Rick's suddenly and recognized the whiteness in his knuckles. He was holding that wheel too damn tightly. After a moment of silence, Shane broke it with the obnoxious creaking of the leather of the seat against him as he moved forward, entering his best friends personal space quite quickly.

Their eyes met again, and both were aware of what was going to happen. Rick closed his eyes and let his hands fall from the wheel, resting in his lap. This was a once in a life-time opportunity for Shane; just one kiss and he will find out if he truly feels these desires for Rick or not.

Just before leaning in, Shane looked down at Rick's wet lips. Was he even ready for this? Were they both even ready to venture off in to these kinds of waters? Hell, was Rick even prepared for Shane's kiss?

Shane was nervous as fucking hell. His palms were clammy, his mouth was dry and his thoughts were running. He swallowed and pressed his lips against Rick's as carefully as he could, taking in every little sensation, and every detail of those lips. Rick jumped on contact and Shane let out a heavy breath through his nose. Their kiss was awkward, motionless but not tasteless. Shane's eyes fell closed and he leaned over the console, in ability to get closer to the slim Officer. Rick's chest was hammering, Shane could feel it, and his breathing was heavy.

Shane could only smile. Slowly pulling away, Shane blinked the cloudiness from his eyes and caught sight of Rick's wild blue eyes. Nothing but damn silence between them again and it took a sigh from Shane's lips.

"Hm," Rick mumbled, staring in to Shane's gaze. The light summer breeze was hot. Rick could already feel his shirt stick to him at some spots. Shane only smiled and fell back in to his seat, placing one hand over his lap and the other out the window.

Rick's movement shook the car, and suddenly, Shane was stuck to Rick like glue. The bigger man somehow crawled himself right over the console, cautious of his balls, and sat on Rick's lap, trying his best not to put his entire weight on him, and the soles of his boots on the back of Rick's seat. How the hell Shane got in that position surpised the fuck out of Rick; Rick suddenly swallowed thickly and hard, and unawaringly placed his hands on Shane's hips. Where else could he even put them anyway? The heat of the sun and both of their breaths and skin was creating such an unwanted feeling. Rick noticed the wetness of Shane's skin, his forehead, those big arms, damn they were both soaked.

"Now do ya' think I'm hot?" Shane explained, snaking his hands around Rick's head, digging his fingers in to the leather cushion of the head rest. He was serious again. He was just waiting for an answer.

Rick breathed in lightly and exhaled nervously, shaking underneath Shane. Was it the damn heat getting to them? Fuck, whatever it was, it was driving Rick crazy. Rick's face flushed again and he looked down at his own torso.

Shane used a thumb of his to grab at Rick's chin and forced him to look up. "Dontchu' think I'm hot Officer?" Shane repeated, but this time added a low, sensual tone to the mix, causing Rick to swallow again. Rick was hot and Shane was heavy. Their own scents began to mix. Shane's Old Spice and Rick's Azzaro. Rick felt his head pound because of their strong mingling scents, but it wasn't enough to ease his mind. "Sure," Rick finally gave Shane an honest answer and he smiled. Shane collided in to Rick's lips a second time, but this time with power. He could feel Rick's fingers dig in to his hips with every little slip of his tongue as he kissed him. Rick kissed back, but not with passion like Shane. Maybe he was afraid. Rick was a married man, he was too fucking faithful to a woman who won't even look him in the eyes when they screw. Rick told Shane everything, and he didn't mind, that's what he was there for.

The position Shane was in had him hunched over in to Rick, seeing that he was almost crushed up against the windshield. His sweaty hands found Rick's face and pinched his cheeks while trying to bring him closer.

A slip of a groan from Rick's lips made Shane kiss him even sloppier. Rick was a good kisser, but compared to Shane, hell no. Shane was a very experienced man, when it came to intimacy and weapons, and definitely shooting. They both began to breathe heavy because of the building heat between them, and Shane suddenly pulled himself away, but didn't let go of Rick's face. They stared at each other for a few good minutes.

"I never would've thought this would even happen," Shane admitted, his voice low just for Rick to hear, accidentally crushing Rick in to his own seat. The slim man nodded his head and let out a tiny chuckle. "Same here," he removed his hands from Shane's hips and put them on his arms that were clearly a few sizes bigger than Rick's.

Rick's smile made Shane's stomach flutter and before long, the front of his pants popped a tent. Shane realized and felt a small sense of embarassment, but this wasn't the first that they've both seen one or the other's erection. Rick's eyes took notice of the unexpected guest pressed against him and met Shane's eyes again. He furrowed his brows and aimed for the Officer's neck. Once Shane's warm lips met with Rick's sensitive flesh, Rick was doing his best to hold back whimpers, clawing the hell out of Shane's arms.

His kisses felt a little bit sloppy and very wet, but Rick kept his mouth shut. Opening his eyes, Rick let them wander around his friend's body. He swallowed after feeling teeth nip the hell out of him, and recognized a few great muscles beneath that Deputy shirt of his. Shane had a great body, it was no wonder why he was such a ladies man.

Maybe it was strange that they were engaging in such filth, but Rick didn't seem to mind anymore. It's been a long time since he's made love to Lori; kissing his best friend made it feel good again.

While Shane continued to kiss and suckle at Rick's throat, his thin whiskers scratching the hell out of him, Rick moved his hands away from Shane's arms and curiously traveled towards his hands, where he saw fingers a size bigger than his own. Shane had felt the slight brush of Rick's fingers and took a hold of his hand, feeling the softness of his fingers and the roughness of his palm. Rick smiled and pulled away, wanting to explore more of this man.

Almost everything was quiet besides Shane's sloppy sounds and the cicadas outside the car. Rick was a straight man and so was Shane, but being this way, tightly against each other, it felt pretty nice. Rick knew Shane cared a shit load about him. It was good to know someone cared.

Curiosity was only natural and Rick felt like a child again. He was nervous but when he placed his palm against Shane's clothed torso, his own heart began to pound. He rolled it around to feel what was underneath that thin shirt, and he could feel his soft pecks, his abs and he went back up and accidentally brushed over a nipple. He felt Shane jump a little at the touch and he let out a chuckle against Rick's neck.

Pulling away, Shane caught his eyes and his hand. "I like how curious you are, man, it's cute," Shane smiled brightly at him and took Rick's hand, putting it over his chest again. Rick knit his brows together and lightly began to squeeze. He swallowed for the millionth time today and went up on Shane with his hand, and grabbed his necklace. Number twenty two; Rick always remembered that. Shane had always been in to football, he definitely had the skill and body for it. That was many years ago, but the chain around Shane's neck will always remind the both of them.

Shane shifted against Rick, careful again not to hurt him, and Rick couldn't help but continue to notice that bulge in the front of those black slacks of his. "Damn, what the hell is...oh, it's my belt," Shane announced, and finally realized he still had his holster belt on. No wonder he was hurting so bad on one side. He unbuckled it and tossed it in the back where they had their guns.

Rick was silent and very eager. He informed Shane that it's been a long time. Shane was there to help him through it. "I think you should lose the walkie too, never know whose listenin'," Rick told him and Shane took the walkie from his shoulder and unlatched it from his pants, then tossed it too in the back. "Don't think the boss would be too happy," Shane smiled at Rick and returned to his lips. Rick quickly looked out the window to make sure no one was around and with desperate hands, he untucked Shane's shirt from his pants and caught his attention.

"Whoa Sherriff, a little bit fiesty, ain't we?" Shane only teased, and given that sign from Rick, he pulled the shirt up and over his head, laying it on the passenger seat. Damn that undershirt was still there. Rick didn't care, as long as he could still see a bit of muscle.

Now looking at Shane, he was completely covered in black from head to toe. Why not a white undershirt like Rick? Sometimes Shane made him want to bust out in laughter.

Quickly, Shane looked down at his watch and noticed how late it was getting. He didn't tell Rick what the exact time was, but he had a feeling Rick wouldn't have cared at this point. Rick needed this and Shane could tell. He wanted to be the one to give everything to him instead of his bitch wife. It could be their secret and nobody had to know.

Returning to his neck, Shane went down slowly, kissing his collarbone, pulling some more of his shirt back, and he was kissing the white undershirt behind that Sherriff shirt. Fuck! Rick had to take the damn thing off too. "Arms up!" Shane leaned up, sitting carefully on Rick's knees, forcing his arms in the air, not high at all. Rick watched Shane help him wiggle out of his shirt and he couldn't help but smile at his sweetness and the power he thought he had over him.

Once the shirt was off, Shane put it with his own and took a look at the muscle that was hidden behind that white-tee. Rick was slim, but he had muscle to him. He had the perfect amount and noticing the little hairs poking free over the round collar of the shirt made Shane smirk.

Shane went in to kiss Rick again, one hand on his shoulder and the other over his cheek. He melted in to Rick and as sudden as it was, he poked his lips with the very tip of his tongue, teasing but wanting allowed in. Rick was surprised by his action, and truthfully, he's only french kissed twice in his entire life. It just wasn't something that excited him, but the way Shane wanted it made Rick shiver. He slowly parted his lips and that was Shane's cue to slip it right in. As soon as it was half-way in, Rick couldn't believe it was actually happening. He's never shared a kiss like this with any man before, but out of all honesty, it felt pretty good.

Shane took all control and began to take over every last crevice in that mouth of Rick's. Their saliva mingled, all warm and wet.

Rick closed his eyes and felt all around on Shane's chest, lower abdomen and eventually came to a stopping point as soon as his hand hit the belt of his slacks. Shane didn't mind the curious touching at all but once he realized Rick stopped, he pulled away from his lips and gave him a questioning look. He licked his lips and slowly began to let his own two hands roam Rick's body, eager hands riding carefully up his shirt and over his hairy torso and stomach. Rick went suddenly breathless at the touch and laid his head back against the head rest.

He shut his eyes again and felt his own dick come to life. He could hear Shane breathing and he could even hear himself mumbling dirty words, begging for Shane to keep going. Was it wrong of Rick to be enjoying this as much as he was? He was a fucking married man who loved his wife so much, but for some reason, he was enjoying this much more than he would with Lori.

"Just relax," Shane's southern breath was warm against Rick's cheek and rough hands started to unbuckle and unzip, while lips kissed his cheek. Shane knew exactly what he was doing, and how to make the man beneath him feel good. Hell, he could make anyone feel good.

Once Shane had seen Rick's grey boxer shorts poke out from his unzipped pants, the bigger man took Rick's lips in his own and sucked until he was mumbling shit. It was a distraction for what Shane had in mind. Both of Shane's strong hands wrapped securely around Rick's throat and squeezed but not tight enough to cause him pain. While doing so, lips still together, he thrusted his hips forward against Rick, and their dicks met.

Rick let out a strangled gasp and felt his dick throb in anticipation. He didn't want to admit it, but he was just waiting for shit to happen.

**.**

Before long, Shane had a hand down the front of Rick's pants, gently rubbing him. They've been so close to doing this once before as young adults, even as children, but it never really happened. Rick felt his body go numb, but the hand on him sent shivers of all kinds down his spine.

One hand was lost in the crazy curls of Shane's and the other was on his hip. This was happening, really fucking happening. Rick's breathing matched Shane's. Their lips suddenly met again, hard, tongues dancing together in a wild passion. One hand of Shane's threatened to tighten around Rick's throat, holding it securely as his hand around Rick's dick moved a little quicker.

Rick's hips moved and rocked against Shane's hand, and it made him smile, knowing he had the ability to make Rick feel good. Its the only thing he really wanted to lips parted and both inhaled deeply, just before meeting again. Shane rolled a thumb over his tip, getting a shiver out of him, and placed a kiss on his cheek before finding his neck.

Rick was so close to loosing it. After he did, Shane let out a silly laugh, and cleaned him up. Rick's face turned pink and Shane grabbed his face, slowly rolling circles in his cheeks with his thumbs, admiring his beauty, his masculinity, and his everything.

"Shane," Rick called breathlessly and Shane leaned in to nibble on his earlobe. Rick let his eyes fall closed again and let Shane take over.

Their dicks met again, and Shane began to push his hips in to Rick's, creating friction between them. While nibbling, Shane used one hand to reach underneath the seat and instantly, the seat went flying backwards, scaring the fuck out of Rick. Shane grinned and wrapped his thighs around Rick's upper waist, grinding his ass against his naked dick. That almost pushed the man over the edge and he gasped again, using his hands to grip Shane's shoulders.

"I can make you feel good, better than Lori ever could," Shane whispered in Rick's ear and used one hand to pull at his hair as hard as he could. Rick tightened his jaw at the pain in his skull and accidently kneed Shane in the dick. Not too hard, but hard enough for him to feel it. The bigger man smiled against Rick's ear and licked the cartilage, while grinding his hips against Rick's. They were both now sweating like pigs and no clothes sounded like a pretty great idea right about now.

Rick's skin was tingling and hot from all the sweat and filth that was going on. He was enjoying every second of this with Shane.

Eventually, as things began to get more wild, Shane hurried to pull himself out of his pants, while nuzzling against his neck. Now with both dicks freed, Shane looked at those blue eyes of his best friend, and pressed both of them together. Shane had to admit, he did love the sweetness of a woman's vagina, but he also loved the way their dicks felt against each other, stroking both with just one hand. Rick's brows met and his eyes closed tightly, fingers digging deep in to Shane's shoulders.

Shane sucked on Rick's neck, leaving not so obvious marks, jerking both of them off. Shane enjoyed the sounds he was getting from Rick. He sounded soft and also very strong. He couldn't help but smile wickedly.

"Shane, please just do it," Rick breathed heavy against Shane's ear and clawed at his back, trying to remove his shirt. Shane moved from the sweet spot in Rick's neck and looked down at him, confused at his broken patience but also excited about his eagerness. Shane's had many experiences with anal, but not once with a man, until now. He knew what Rick looked like naked; he was gorgeous in every possible way and he had quite the ass.

Shane smiled at Rick as he began to remove his shirt and finally kicked off his slacks, shoving them to the floor of the vehicle, along with his boots. This was getting serious. "I never done this before with a man, but I'll make sure to make you feel good," Shane started, his voice soft in Rick's neck. "I promise," he finished it with a nipple bite through Rick's shirt and ran his hands up and underneath, doing all he could to get that damn thing off. The two men smiled at each other and Rick put a hand to Shane's cheek using his thumb to trace his lips.

**.**

Finally buck naked, Rick and Shane quickly got down to business. The look on Rick's face worried Shane and he leaned down to kiss him.

"Don't worry," Shane told him, stroking his hair, and rubbing his torso. Their bodies felt strange against each other, wet and very warm. The vehicle rocked with every movement and it was driving Shane mad but he eventually ignored it. Enjoying each others bodies with their eyes and hands, Shane looked down at his dick standing proud between their bodies and gave it a good rub before spitting in his hand. That sound made Rick swallow hard. Rick was scared, yes he was damn scared!

Shane continued to soothe his friend with kisses and soft touches, and slowly, Rick's nerves faded. Shane's lips never left Rick's; he didn't need to see to find the other man's entrance. All Rick had to do to ready himself was spread his legs and raise them a little.

Once Rick felt the tip of Shane's dick, he tensed up dangerously. He grabbed on to Shane's shoulders for dear life. Rick was worrying Shane, but he wanted to show him how good he could make him feel. They've been best friends for their entire lives, friends since they were able to go to school.

"Shane, I don't know anymore," Rick was very tense and nervous, and Shane was ready to go, but the way Rick felt wasn't making Shane feel too good. Just before Shane entered, he played with Rick, until he was whimpering again and feeling amazing. "I know you want this, Rick, don't worry, I won't hurt you," Shane cooed and wetting his dick again, he carefully eased his tip inside, and Rick shut his eyes too tightly clawing Shane again.

Shane ignored the pain Rick caused him and guided himself in even further, listening to Rick's soft mumbles.

Getting close to Rick's face again, Shane kissed his lips and looked in to his eyes; "I love you,"

**::**

**E/N: I didn't get in to the actual sex just because, but this is the final chapter! I hope all you readers enjoyed reading!**


End file.
